Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal enabling a user to more conveniently use the terminal and a method of controlling therefor.
Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are also configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of contents, such as videos and television programs.
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to a presence or non-presence of mobility. And, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to availability for hand-carry.
There are ongoing efforts to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
Data can be transceived between mobile terminals identified from each other. Users can deliver such contents as a text message, a picture, a video and the like to a preferred counterpart using the data.
Generally, a text message is delivered via a chat window of which a specific terminal is designated as a counterpart. In order to transmit many images using the chat window, each of the images should be designated one by one. When many images are received using the chat window, since it may receive undesirable images irrespective of an intention of a user, data resource can be wasted.
Hence, it is necessary to have a control method capable of efficiently transmitting multimedia contents such as an image and a video.